Tweet and Lovely
Tweet and Lovely is a 1959 Merrie Melodies cartoon directed by Friz Freleng. Title The cartoon's title is a play on the 1931 song "Sweet and Lovely". Plot Sylvester (who lives in an apartment building next to Tweety's yard) hears Tweety Bird singing and looks through the window with his telescope. Tweety sees him, grabs a towel, exclaims "I taw I taw a peeking tom cat!", and shuts the door after saying "That nasty old peeking tom cat!". Sylvester sees Spike the bulldog sleeping next to the pole that holds Tweety's birdhouse. He sneaks and climbs the pole. Spike awakens and pulls him down. Sylvester smiles and pushes Spike's angry face into a happy face, but Spike changes his face back to angry and chases him back to his apartment. Sylvester uses a grabber to grab Tweety. Tweety avoids it until Spike climbs up a ladder and uses the grabber to knock Sylvester repeatedly against the wall, while Tweety scolds Sylvester saying, "Bad Old Puddy Tat!". Sylvester builds a robot dog, but it attacks him, so he destroys it. Sylvester makes a smoke bomb and dashes into the smoke-covered yard, bumping into Spike, who then drives him from the yard. Sylvester uses a pogo stick to approach Tweety's birdhouse, passing Spike and grabs Tweety. As he is about to pogo away, Spike opens a manhole. Sylvester falls in and Tweety escapes. Sylvester makes a storm cloud formula to prevent Spike from coming, but he trips, creating a storm in his room instead. Sylvester makes himself invisible using vanishing cream, hits Spike with a brick and grabs Tweety. As Sylvester climbs down the pole, Tweety wonders why he is floating. Spike sprays Sylvester with green paint, forces him to give him Tweety and punches the cat out of the yard. In a final attempt to get ride of Spike, Sylvester makes a bomb camera, but it explodes before he can deliver it. Sylvester appears with angel wings, saying "Hmph! It's a good thing pussycats have nine lives". Notes *Although Hector the Bulldog is already given his name beginning with Fowl Weather, for some reason he is named "Spike" in this cartoon. *While Tweety is bathing, Sylvester looks at him (with binoculars, as Tweety sings in his birdhouse's bathtub & discovers the spying cat,) his remark is not the normal "Ew, I tawt I taw a putty tat!" This time he says "Ew, I tawt I taw a peeping tom cat." Tweety's use of the term "peeking tom cat" earlier in the cartoon is a play on the term "peeping tom". The term Peeping Tom is normally used on a man who secretly peeps on women (especially through the windows). *Tweety's line of dialogue "And another!" from this cartoon is later reused in the Road Runner CGI short "Flash in the Pain" in 2014. Censorship *On ABC Tweety's lines "and another!" which is heard twice is cut to reduce the offscreen violence of Hector (Spike) clobbering Sylvester against the wall with the grabber.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-t.aspx Gallery References Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Tweety shorts Category:Tweety Category:Sylvester shorts Category:Sylvester Category:Hector the Bulldog Category:Hector the Bulldog shorts Category:Sylvester and Tweety shorts Category:Tweety and Sylvester shorts Category:Sylvester and Hector shorts Category:Directed by Friz Freleng Category:1959 shorts Category:1959 films Category:1959 Category:1950s shorts Category:1950s films Category:1950s